Episode 45 (series 33)
|nextevent = }}The 45th episode of series 33 is the 1137th episode of Casualty overall. It was directed by James Bryce and written by Colin Bytheway. This episode's main theme is prejudice and tolerance, and it focuses on Marty Kirkby and Jade Lovall pretending to be a couple to appease the former's conservative parents. It also features a storyline about a transgender woman being forced to choose between continuing with their transition or having a future with her infant son, due to her wife's intolerance. It features the first appearance of Badria Timimi as Marty's mother Bibi Kirkby, as well as the second appearance of his father Graham, portrayed by Philip Wright. Plot On their way to his parent's 30th wedding anniversary party, Marty tells Jade what not to talk about in front of his family, but she reminds him that she has already met his father and insists that they are not "ogres". He tells her that his mother's family are traditional, conservative Iranians. When she begins to crack jokes, he urges her to remain serious, as he will be disowned if his family find out that he is gay. She assures him that she has "done some research" and will be "the best fake girlfriend has ever had". In the emergency department, after Connie and Ciaran pass each other and feign warm greetings, and the latter accidentally walks into Archie. She claims that she is not going to let Connie blame somebody else for her mistakes again, like what happened to Duffy, and Ciaran maintains that they have to watch and wait. Back at the party, Marty's parents Bibi and Graham greet him and Jade, and Marty introduces Jade as his girlfriend. Graham suggests that she comes over for lunch and asks her if she cooks, and she claims that she is more interested in the arts and poets such as Hafez. Bibi pauses in discomfort, but she asserts that she is fine and suggests visiting Shiraz, where Hafez lived. Once Bibi and Graham leave to greet Judith and Phillipe, Marty is impressed by Jade's performance but still refuses to allow her to keep her dress. At a swimming bath, Fiona Nyeman confronts her transgender wife Jules and claims that Friday lunchtimes are for "cis women" only and threatens to throw her belongings into the pool, but Jules insists on staying put. In cubicles, Archie tells Will that he needs to "fix up and listen to her", but he insists that the situation with Connie has nothing to do with him. She suggests that she may try to pin her next mistake on him and urges him to remain vigilant. Meanwhile, Fiona continues to throw Jules' belongings into the pool and threatens to submerge her inhaler. She begins to have difficulty breathing and struggles in the water, and Fiona dives in to save her. Jade finds Bibi holding her chest and asks her if she is okay, and Bibi questions the seriousness of her relationship with Marty. Jade assures her that he is "very special" to her, and Marty takes her to meet his aunt Layla. By the pool, after pulling Jules out, Fiona runs to grab her inhaler, but she slips and cuts her hand. Jan and Ruby soon arrive and treat Jules. As they get food, although he concedes that "the poetry was a bit much", Graham insists that Jade is trying to impress them, but Bibi asserts that she is not right for Marty. He tells her that she should be proud of his achievements, but she collapses. By the pool, Jules informs Jan that she would prefer to be addressed as a woman; Fiona mocks her, and Jan demands her to be respectful, but she explains that Jules is her spouse. In a cubicle, Marty introduces Bibi to Ethan, and he is surprised to hear that Jade is his girlfriend. He asks Bibi what she meant when she complained of heart palpitations, and she claims that it "skips a beat" and stops. As Ethan decides to connect her to the cardiac monitor and asks for a chest X-ray, Marty promises Bibi that everything is going to be fine. In resus, Fiona asserts that women need safe spaces from men, but Jules maintains that she is a woman. Fiona tries to put Gem on the spot, and David tells her to "save the debate until later", but she complains about "being shut down on this by men". An exasperated Charlie orders Gem to take Fiona to her cubicle. In Bibi's cubicle, Ethan informs her that her ECG has come back normal, and her X-ray is clear, so she asks if she can leave. He tells her that he would like to leave her on the cardiac monitor for another hour and arrange for a 24-hour ECG tape and an echo as an outpatient. By admin, David expresses his concerns to Connie about Charlie struggling to cope, but she sees no reason to intervene unless his competency is impaired. He elaborates and suggests that he has been hit hard by Duffy's dementia diagnosis, but she reaffirms her original position. In resus, Jules apologises to Charlie for Fiona singling out Gem and claims that she went swimming so she would see her as who she is. When Charlie suggests that Fiona turning her gender into a political talking point is her way of coping, Jules insists that she needs to find a better way. She explains that she plans to undergo gender confirmation surgery, but Fiona is threatening to take her son George overseas if she continues transitioning. Graham returns to Bibi and tells her about some of the patients he has seen, but her monitor begins to sound. Jade calls Ethan over, and he informs her that the monitor is showing transient complete heart block. Will returns to Fiona's cubicle, and she assumes that the hospital has a directive that prioritises "minorities", but he tells her that they treat cases in order of severity. As he examines her hand, she vents her frustration and scepticism about the transgender rights movement and at Jules wanting George to call her "mummy". As Will watches Connie treating an elderly patient in another cubicle, Fiona's hand begins to bleed, and Ciaran instructs him to stitch it up. In resus 3, Ethan returns from speaking to a cardiac registrar about having Bibi moved to CCU for temporary pacing, he tells her that she will need permanent pacing. She asks to be left alone with Marty so he can talk her through the procedure again. Once they are alone, she tells him that, despite the disappointment of her parents, she decided to go through with marrying Graham as she wanted to live her own life, and she urges Marty to do the same. She tells him that she does not believe Jade is the right one for him, and, to his surprise, she implores him to tell her that he is gay. Elsewhere, Ciaran points out to Will that he was watching the patient Connie was treating and asks him if there is an issue with her, but he insists that there wasn't. He urges him to address the error with Fiona and claims that he is thinking of the "duty of candour". Archie asks Ciaran why Will is irritated, and he declares that it is "time to poke the bear". Bibi explains to Marty that she thought that he would come out to her when he was ready, but, as she is about to undergo an operation, "there may not be much time left". Marty apologises for "being gay", but she assures him that she does not care about his sexuality and just wants him to be happy. Confused, he asks her if his father is aware of his homosexuality, and she tells him to hold off from coming out to him. He asks her if she is okay with who he is, and she claims that, although she personally would have preferred him to be straight, they both need honesty. Relieved, they share a hug. David informs Ethan that the cardiac registrar is stuck in traffic, and the consultant is in the cath lab. Ethan believes that it is not safe to wait and elects to perform the procedure himself, citing his two years of experience in cardiology. In admin, Ciaran commends Will for coming forward with his mistake with Fiona. Will points out that she is considering pursuing a complaint against him, but Ciaran maintains that, given recent mistakes in the department, he is "an example to others less diligent". Charlie overhears and confronts him, believing that he is referring to Duffy. He asserts that she treated every patient with "great care and diligence" and threatens to resign; Connie sarcastically congratulates him on his "excellent team-building exercise". In cubicles, Marty tells Jade that Bibi is aware of his homosexuality, and Jade offers her sympathies, but he assures her that she is okay with it. She hugs him in relief, and Marty removes the price tag from her dress and allows her to keep it. She thanks him and informs him that Graham is waiting in the relatives room. In Connie's office, as she takes a tablet of diazepam, Will enters and hands her a report on revised admission protocols. He spots the drugs and leaves. After finishing a phone call, Fiona enters resus and informs Jules that she is about to be discharged. Jules reminds her that she could have drowned, and Fiona admits that she "went too far" and insists that she is "trying". Jules urges her to try harder and states that her name is Jules, but she asserts that she married "Julian". Jules explains that she feels like a freak in a male body and suggests that George would be lucky to have "two mummies"; Fiona takes umbrage. Gem interrupts and provides Jules with clothes from lost property. She apologises for what happened earlier and posits that, when it comes to the topic of cisgender and transgender women, labels are irrelevant. Fiona asks her if she would be alright with sharing a prison cell with a trans woman, and she insists that she would be happy to share a cell with anyone that does not snore. Nevertheless, Fiona maintains that labels matter to her and berates Jules for wanting to be George's mother. Gem calls Robyn over, and they take Fiona to have a sit down when she begins to collapse. In resus 3, Ethan begins the pacing procedure on Bibi and inserts the pacing lead into her right atrium. She claims that she does not feel right and goes into ventricular tachycardia. He pulls the lead back, but she goes into ventricular fibrillation; David charges the defibrillator. At reception, when she finds an uncomfortable Jan baby-sitting George, Gem asks her why she didn't give him to her mother. Jan reminds her that Fiona has collapsed, but Gem is referring to Jules. Jan asks Charlie for his advice on which mother they should give George to, but he unhelpfully retorts by citing the Judgment of Solomon. Back in resus, Bibi is back in complete heart block, and Ethan decides that she still requires temporary pacing. Instead of waiting for the cardiac registrar, he continues with the procedure and manages to insert the lead without Bibi going into VT. Content, he decides to connect the lead to the block and check the threshold. In resus, Jules comments on how she is surprised that George recognises her, and Gem asks if it is because of the woman's clothes. She apologises for her remark, but Jules assures her that she has been good to her. She suggests that she could fight Fiona for custody, but she questions if it would be in George's interests. Gem tells her that doing what is best for her child is what being a mother is all about, but she quickly apologises again; Jules tells her that she said what she needed to hear. Elsewhere, Will confronts Archie about Ciaran using him to bait Connie, and she claims that he is "collateral damage", and matters will worsen if she is allowed to continue working. Will tells her that he saw Connie taking diazepam in her office, but he asks her to leave him out of her and Ciaran's crusade. Charlie confronts Robyn about her not updating the CT scanner, but she asserts that she has been busy. Jules approaches him and asks if she can visit Fiona, but he tells her that she is having an X-ray as the doctors believe her collapse was the result of a pneumothorax. Jules tells him that she believes that she cannot go through with her transition as she wants to be a part of George's life. In the relatives room, Ethan informs Graham, Marty and Jade that the temporary pacing was inserted successfully, and Bibi will be moved to CCU when they are ready for her. Graham and Marty share a hug, and the former postulates that they can celebrate now. Despite Jade's warnings, Marty prepares to come out to Graham and tells him that they are not boyfriend and girlfriend. Gleeful, Graham believes that they are engaged, but Marty tells him that he is gay. He initially interprets it as a joke, but, when Marty claims that Bibi always knew, he leaves. In resus 2, as Will inserts a chest drain, Fiona explains that she does not usually rant and rave, but Jules' transition has changed her, and she sees life as "one big reaction". In admin, Connie asks Robyn to collect two boxes of diazepam for a patient from the pharmacy and bring them directly to her. Outside the department, Marty suggests to Graham that nothing has to change, but he maintains that he is set in his ways, and he is not "the son that he envisaged". He is not proud of his achievements anymore and, while he accepts that he cannot change his sexuality, he cannot change his beliefs. He insists that he is "not a monster", but he thinks that they should not see each other. Marty asks him if he would have preferred it if he lied to him, but Graham returns inside to check on Bibi. David finds Charlie asleep in his office and ties him to his chair with his bumbag. He clears his throat, waking him up, and confronts him about his treatment of the other nurses. Charlie asks him to let him go, but he refuses to until he talks to him. In admin, Archie watches as Robyn hands the diazepam over to Connie. In her office, Connie closes her blinds and puts one of the boxes into her drawer, but she is called elsewhere. Once she is gone, Archie enters her office and finds the diazepam. Outside, Jade finds Marty trying to light a cigarette, but he demands to be left alone. She empathises with him being rejected by his family and assures him that Graham will "come round", but, given how calm and collected he was, Marty believes that he meant every word. Quoting Hafez, Jade tells him that she wishes she could show him "the astonishing light of his own being", and he sobs on her shoulder. In his office, an irritated Charlie asks David if he wants to know if he is scared or if he will be able to cope emotionally. He admits that he is not sure who Duffy's dementia will turn both of them into, and he is not sure if he can take care of her on his own. David assures him that he will not be on his own, and, despite Duffy not wearing a uniform anymore, she is still one of them so his colleagues will not let either of them "fall through the cracks". After untying him, David offers to cover him for the rest of his shift. Meanwhile, Archie stops Ciaran as he is leaving the department and apprises him of her discovery. Will informs Fiona that she will not be able to do any heavy lifting for a week and leaves her with Jules and George. She thanks her and expresses her intent to drop her complaint against him. Jules tells her that she does not want to fight, and she is going to halt her transition for George's sake. Fiona mentions that she saw her holding George earlier, and she looked like any other mother holding her baby. Jules expects her to make another jibe, but she cries and claims that she broke her heart. She tells her that, since she needs help with looking after George, and her changing her identity will only confuse him, she should continue living as a woman. As she is leaving for work, Ciaran enters Connie's office and orders her to open her drawer as only one of two boxes of diazepam that were prescribed for a patient actually made it to them. She objects, and Ciaran claims that he can take the case higher to either Hanssen or the police. For the "sake of expediency", she allows him to search her desk. When he unlocks the drawer and opens it, the drugs are missing; unbeknownst to him, they are in her handbag. He finds nothing and promises to pursue the matter until she "gets what's coming to her", but she orders him to get out of her office. Elsewhere, Marty watches as Graham sits by Bibi's bedside. Cast * Shaheen Jafargholi as Marty Kirkby * Gabriella Leon as Jade Lovall * Jack Nolan as Will Noble * George Rainsford as Ethan Hardy * Amanda Mealing as Connie Beauchamp * Derek Thompson as Charlie Fairhead * Jason Durr as David Hide * Amanda Henderson as Robyn Miller * Genesis Lynea as Archie Hudson * Di Botcher as Jan Jenning * Rebecca Ryan as Gem Dean * Maddy Hill as Ruby Spark * Rick Warden as Ciaran Coulson * Badria Timimi as Bibi Kirkby * Philip Wright as Graham Kirkby * Perdita Avery as Fiona Nyeman * Edalia Day as Jules Nyeman Uncredited * Paul Anderson as Oscar Trivia * In the "Previous on Casualty" montage, a scene depicting Charlie and Connie discussing the end of Duffy's career is featured despite never being shown in an episode. * While Ethan is performing the procedure on Bibi, the date on the heart monitor is shown to be 2 April 2019, suggesting that the scene was filmed on that day. External links Category:Connie's PTSD storyline Category:Duffy's dementia storyline